


My Friend The Exhibitionist

by boognishrising



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boognishrising/pseuds/boognishrising
Summary: It's getting increasingly difficult maintaining camaraderie with Archie.





	My Friend The Exhibitionist

Maxie had a lot of words for the type of man Archie was, but exhibitionist came to mind immediately in distaste. His foe had recently “upgraded” his style, opting for a neoprene wetsuit that went unzippered above his pectorals. Sometimes lower at any remarkable heat, which happened often when the two teams went head to head.

The adoption of an athletic cup appeared to be completely arbitrary, and when Archie chose to forego it, which was often, Maxie could very clearly make out the imprint of the man’s penis when water sloshed about. Which, given his Pokemon of choice, was also common.

For crying out loud, he was able to tell the man was uncircumcised. The indecency! With these fresh impressions in tow, Maxie would pleasure himself to the memories for weeks until his next encounter. For the longest time, he was content with that.

Until the issue with Groudon and Kyogre, leaving the two picking up the pieces and spear-heading altruistic efforts in bringing the affected cities aid. Now, the two had camaraderie, and what was originally hot air spent a press junket meant to inspire good faith in the words of, “We’ll be working together often to make Hoenn a better place for all”, actually turned out to be a genuine notion from Archie.

Surely, surely, surely, Maxie would grow desensitized. They overlooked paperwork, plans for a new research building after the two teams had wreaked their havoc in Slateport. Except Archie decided the plans were best laid out on his lap instead of the table in front of them, on the very leg he favored to contain his penis, which was decidedly right-leaning. The papers sat just high enough on his thigh that the head of his cock peaked beneath the top of the sheet, and Maxie found it difficult to read along.

“I think with the Lilycove fundraising efforts, we’ll have enough to fund the main building.”

At the very least, Maxie was at least able to pretend he was composed. “We’ve secured the rights to a televised charity tournament at the Battle Frontier. It’ll be sure to cover the off-site server building.”

“We should battle in it, for old times’ sake.”

Maxie was reminded of rock-hard nipples straining against a wet neoprene suit and he felt the stress-twitch of an eyelid flare up. “I hardly think that’s necessary.”

Affably, Archie rested a hand on his shoulder. “Your seriousness makes you seem older than you actually are. There’s nothing wrong with fun.”

Maxie was willing down a semi. He hardly had the patience to humor Archie’s misguided, well-meaning lessons. His response was clipped, as a result. “It’s for charity. Not for my entertainment.”

Archie bellowed a deep laugh. “You really are a stick in the mud. And it’s no wonder, all this fussing with computers probably doesn’t leave you much time for women.”

This was the last conversation he wanted to have with the man. “That’s no business of yours.”

“Right, right, sorry to impose.”

Both stayed in the Lilycove hotel that night, in separate rooms. He heard a knock on the door, a female grunt of Aqua’s. Young, giggly, bouncing on her heels. “Archie sent me here to meet you, sir.”

She was a sweet girl, and had he the inclinations he might not have turned away her company, but he was quickly growing cross. “I cannot think of a single reason why, young lady. I’m sorry to have wasted your time. If you don’t mind, please send your boss to speak to me immediately.”

Disappointed, slightly frightened, she nodded and scurried away. In her place came a perplexed Archie dressed, rather conservatively, in a bathrobe.

“What was wrong with Mariah? Not to your liking? She’s quite fond of you, you know.”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing sending someone down to sleep with me? What kind of man do you think I am?”

“It’s a need, Maxie. I was looking out for you.” Combative, Archie had marched into the room and asserted authority by sitting on Maxie's bed where he sat wide-legged, leading to the discovery that the bath robe was the only thing the man before him was wearing.

“I told you it was none of your business.” He muted his reaction, hoping he wasn't going red-faced, hoping he managed to look well enough into Archie's eyes.

“Are you celibate, then?”

Maxie nearly laughed. “Did you not just hear me?”

“I’m trying to understand. As a friend.”

“I’m not your friend and I’m not celibate. I’ve got no interest in women. With that, hopefully your curiosity is sated and you’ll leave me be.” To let him masturbate in peace.

Archie crossed an ankle on his knee, doing both parts of exposing the man further and causing the robe to ride up. He mulled and stared, stroking his goatee. “By chance, are you partial to men?”

Archie was by no means a genius, but the silence from Maxie stretched long enough that it damned him, and when Archie figured out its implication he smiled wide. “How ignorant of me to have just assumed. I’ll send down a man! You have quite a few fans in my camp, you know, and-”

Just as Archie motioned to stand, Maxie put a stop to it with his hands planted on a pair of strong shoulders. “I’d really, really prefer if you didn’t.” He stepped back before he felt tempted to squeeze them.

“Why?”

“I’ve got no desire of it being with just anyone. I’m afraid my standards are too high.” His standard was Archie, the picture of masculinity he’d imagined in his fantasies as a boy, only to be pitted against him in a cruel twist of fate. Teased for years, the man putting himself on display for Maxie’s feasting, hungry eyes.

Archie’s brows knitted, mouth pulled into a pout. “Surely, there’s someone I can find for you.”

He wouldn’t have to look far. Maxie stood his ground. “I know myself well. You won’t find anyone for me. You need not exercise this inappropriate concern anymore.”

“My friend, I'm worried for you. A man is not supposed to be frigid.” He wore a smirk he clearly attempted to fight and lowered his voice considerably. “Are you, perhaps, impotent?”

Impotent? Hah. It took all of Maxie's will power to fight an erection at that moment. To be impotent at that moment would have been a blessing. “I can assure you with great confidence that I am not impotent, you bastard. You're clearly enjoying this at my expense.”

“Trauma, perhaps! The old priest in-”

“For my pride and yours, I will not allow you to finish that thought.” This time, he'd been so bold as to clap a hand over Archie's mouth. Lips soft under his palm, the beard a tickle. The man was so much more attractive when he was quiet.

That seemed to rouse a playful spark in his rival, Archie's hands coming up behind his back leading Maxie to believe, for a brief second, that he was to be held by the man before his body was lifted and thrown back on the bed.

Maxie was annoyed, but the play aggression and show of strength caused a pulse in his loins. A baser part of him, disinterested in rationale or even sex, had urged him to seize up on his knees and curl his elbow around the man's neck, pulling him back. His strength pitiful, but Archie making a show of falling back on the pillows in the chokehold, pretending to struggle to remove Maxie's hold.

Then the reversal, the prying of the arm off as Archie turned, pinned both of Maxie's wrist in one hand and smiled triumphantly.

That was when his will broke, and he grew hard.

Archie had looked down and smiled. “There is hope for you yet.”

The grip on his wrists eased, Maxie wrenched out an arm to hide his eyes, turning his head away from his guest in shame. “Leave me be.”

“I fuck men,” Archie said in a startling admittance, prompting Maxie to peek beneath his arm. “I have no qualms with taking your virginity.”

“I don't wish for you to have your way with me like that.”

“What is it you wish, friend?” He released the other wrist and sat up. “I can wine and dine you first if it appeals to your sensibilities.”

“Nothing like that,” Maxie scoffed. He felt secure enough to lower the arm hiding his eyes. “Though it is still far more shameful for me to say it aloud.”

“How am I supposed to help you if you don't say it?”

Maxie remained quiet for a moment, in a bid of confidence he placed a hand high on Archie's bared thigh. With his thumb, he flicked the robe for a brief flash of half-hard cock. “There's no need to say it when I can show you.”

Archie grinned. “By all means.”

“Please get off of me. Sit back, rid of the robe. Whatever you do, do not interfere unless instructed otherwise. Are we clear?”

“So I'm not to touch you?”

“Not unless I will it.”

“Very well.” Archie shifted off, sitting back on the bed. He opened the robe, leaned back for an easy slide off his shoulders. It wasn’t ask of him, but he spread his legs a bit to give Maxie a proper eyeful of the wonderful sight of hard, slightly curved cock.

Maxie wanted it in his mouth, but there was no need to rush things. He’d waited decades as it was. He moved to a kneeling position, making it easy to lean down and take a brown nipple into his mouth. Suckling until it hardened beneath his tongue. He nipped, Archie winced, but otherwise remained still.

Maxie looked for a moment, appreciated brown nipples on olive skin. His lips trailed down lines made by abdominal muscles, lingering at the navel. He swiped his tongue beneath the navel, and the very man who'd made a big deal of his virginity had arched under his touch.

This was his revenge, Maxie thought. Archie would come to understand the madness his body inspired. With enough luck, he'd impart a little of the madness back onto Archie.

“Surely you don't intend to tease me.” An arm came up to Maxie's side, which Maxie removed and then promptly shushed the man.

Sent soft, wet kisses between the lines made by the abdominals, back up to the neglected nipple. Eyes swept up to see Archie looking scandalized, mouth agape and cheeks ruddied.

He wanted greatly to kiss the stupid expression off his rival's face, but ignored it in favor of moving up a pectoral, sucking sharply at the collar bone.

“You'll leave marks,” Archie pleaded.

Exactly his plan. He sucked again, more extreme than the last time. He followed up the shoulder, to a thick neck and left more reminders of his mania.

He'd always rather liked Archie's arms, following along a thick vein in the bicep, down to a forearm. For the hand, he'd sat up when he lifted it to his mouth, sucking on each of the digits, teasing them with a scrape of teeth, just threatening to hurt the man.

“Please allow me to touch you.”

“You will not.”

Archie made a groan of frustration. “Then at least touch my cock.”

“Patience, friend.” Maxie smiled something he thought looked reassuring. Instead of heeding the pleas, he repeated the actions on the other arm.

Moving down again, he stuck to Archie's sensitive sides in squeezes and nips that tickled the man, causing him to shy away from the touch.

He skipped over the groin area entirely, down to thighs he'd always admired. With his hands, he spread them wide, and Archie moved with the touch. He got an eyeful of ass, spread the cheeks for a look at the tight hole.

He couldn't help himself. He leaned in, buried his face between the man's thighs and brushed his tongue over the hole. Archie shook.

He had to catch Archie's wrist as the man moved to touch himself. He pulled back, a look in warning. “You will cum on my terms.”

The look that Archie returned was utterly helpless and utterly endearing.

He dipped his tongue in, the resistance of the hole proved a little too strong to wrench his way in, so he prodded for a time.

Even with Archie as a fool before him, stripping before the man induced anxiety. Archie was watching, and watching close. Though Maxie could deal less with the suffocating heat and the feeling of being clothed in that situation. Even as he fumbled, Archie looked undeterred.

Finally, he'd take the thing in hand. It felt so different from his own. He played with the glans, brushed over the head, enjoyed the heft of it in hand in the off chance this would be their only rendezvous.

Then he looked at Archie, smiled again, and took it in mouth. Of course, he knew little of what he was doing. He'd only fantasized it enough times where he knew how he wanted to do it. He enjoyed the weight of cock on his tongue, lowered his head, tight on the way down. Painful. Somehow both more and less difficult than he expected.

One hand moved up to squeeze the pectoral, to flick the nipples. The other cupped Archie's heavy balls.

“I'm close.”

He lifted a bit to let the cockhead sit on his tongue, sucked lightly to coax out the load into his waiting mouth. Swallowed it hot, soothing his tortured throat.

“May I touch you now?”

The thought of Archie interested in reciprocating after his orgasm had brought some confidence. “You may.” 

Like a ragdoll, he was lifted, maneuvered to sit over Archie's face where his own ass was eaten, where a massive hand reached around and nearly matched the length of his cock. It was so hot on him, so hot in him. The stimulation was so overwhelming that Maxie bucked on Archie's face, causing the man's other hand to come up and plant itself on his thigh to keep him steady.

He handled Maxie, having him turn around on his face, sucking the cock into his mouth. He was surprised to see Archie's eyes still glazed, intent and focused on bringing Archie off.

He couldn't last with the sight, gave a warning of his own and he blew when both hands clamped on his thighs to keep him firmly in place.

He thrashed when Archie kept sucking, finally let up, letting Maxie move off to the side where he breathed.

Archie recovered well, into one of his usual bright and boisterous smiles. “Now do you understand the joy of sex?”

“Believe me,” Maxie started, still coming down from his high. “I understand fully.”

**Author's Note:**

> Philosophical question: does Archie's cock smell like fish?


End file.
